


Bulk

by britishflower



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Hulk AU, M/M, Mild Language, Why Did I Write This?, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: While waiting for Bram. Simon runs into Bulk, a blue skinned guy that was like the Hulk. Things become strange as he begins investigating the beastly human.Aka the Hulk au nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Simon kicked a soccer ball into the forest behind the school. Great just great. His lab partner was supposed to be here helping him make up their failed lab and Bram was nowhere in sight. They called his mom who said he hadn't came home and Nick said that Garret didn't see him during the last class of school.

Simon walked to the forest to fetch the ball but when he got close enough, it came back out. He stared at the figure hiding behind the trees that held the ball. They're skin was dark blue and semi muscular. The person was tall. Simon stared at them in shock. The person tilted their head as they held the ball to him. He reached out and took it "You're Bulk," he said.

Bulk, the tall blue guy, had been showing up in the news a lot lately. He was like the Hulk but blue and muscle wise he was built like She-Hulk. Bulk stared at Simon for a few seconds then turned around and walked off.

Simon took chase after him. It was more like he was jogging as Bulk strode forward without issue. The blond got in front of him "You can't just leave," he said.

Bulk stared down at him "Move." He said, his voice low and deep.

Simon didn't "No."

The blue skinned male picked Simon up with ease and placed him aside to continue walking. Simon tossed the soccer ball at Bulk. Big mistake. Bulk turned around with a snarl etched his features. He grabbed the ball and tossed it at Simon. The blond fell back as the ball hit him with the full force it had been thrown with. Simon wheezed as Bulk came into his swimming vision "Go be normal," he said. Simon made a weak "No" noise at him. Bulk picked up Simon and tossed him over his shoulder "Will go if said," he stated. Simon groaned as a response as he was carried.

Bulk placed Simon on the soccer field "Stay," he said. Simon just groaned again, his chest hurt a lot. Voice came from in front of the school. His friends must have been looking for him since he hadn't returned. The blue guy left after a moment.

Leah, Abbey, Nick, and Garret found him right where Bulk left him.

 

 

Bram texted Simon the next day.

_Sorry I didn't show up to chem, I wasn't feeling that well._

Simon stared at the text. Something obviously wasn't right at all.

_Where did you go? You okay?_

Bram replied within a heartbeat.

_Went for a drive to get fresh air. It helped a lot._

Simon nodded to himself. That was semi understandable.

_Alright, tell somebody where you go next time okay? Your mom was worried about you when she said you weren't home._

B: _Can do!_

Simon smiled.

_Catch you later._

_B: You too, Si._

Simon flipped back to what he was looking at before Bram texted him. An article about Bulk and his first appearance in public. This guy was aggressive. No wonder he got the name Bulk. Simon flipped back to the article.

_Imagine a normal day in life to change when this blue monster appears to ravage the town. Why did it attack? Who is this? None of these questions are being answered but some ideas are floating around. Experimental testing, DNA altering, radiation exposure gone wrong. Nobody knows who or what is going on but this monster is dangerous. If you see it out in public do not approach or engage it if you value yours and everyone else's life. It is hostile towards anything..._

Simon stared at the line. Bulk was hostile but honestly he believed it as far as he could throw Bulk and that was a big no go. He'd find out about this creature.

 

 

The fact he found him in the same place was a surprise, what was a bigger surprise was Bulk was definitely pissed this time. Rip fence, turned into crumpled wires. Simon approached slowly "Hey!" He shouted.

Bulk turned to face him, they were far apart but Simon wasn't risking it by getting closer "What?" He shouted back.

Simon cupped his hands arou d his mouth "Why are you doing that?" He countered.

Bulk began approaching. It was all to fast but the look on his face concerned Simon. The taller stopped a few feet in front of him "Problem?" He asked.

The blond stared at his face for a bit "You look familiar," he replied. Bulk's brow furrowed in confusion. He stepped back. His eyes were startled as if something was wrong. Simon stepped up "Wait I didn't-" Bulk turned around and began walking away. The blond didn't follow as he vanished into the forest. Simon let out a slow breath. That went a lot better than last time did, at least he wasn't hit in the chest with a soccer ball again.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Bram replayed the video. He often went to the woods behind campus to record venting videos but this one was... Abnormal. He remembered blacking out and waking up without a shirt or any shoes. The camera had been destroyed but the SD card was perfectly fine.

He kept rewinding the video back to the point to where he had blacked out. Video Bram gripped his head, that was when the headache caused him to forget. He growled and looked at the camera as he screamed. His body changed as his shirt tore and his skin turned dark blue. The camera was knocked over and met its end with an unforgiving crunch.

Bram paused the video. He rewind it back to the part where he went to knock the camera over. Dark blue and angry features stared back at him.

Bram didn't normally cuss but today was special "Oh shit."

 

 

 

 

Garrett had joined him. He needed to tell somebody and Garrett was the only person he trusted with something crazy like this.

Garrett raised an eyebrow "You want me to do what?" He asked.

Bram rubbed his hands together "I need you to make me angry," he said.

Garrett stared at him "Angry like fuming or pissed off?"

Bram sighed "Pissed off."

Garrett looked unsure "Dude I try avoiding pissing you off, although your the kind of guy who takes a lot to get pissed off," he replied.

Bram wanted to laughed "With what may happen, you'd be surprised," he said.

Garrett hummed as he tried thinking of something. He snapped his fingers "How about Martin? Isn't he in one of your classes?" He said.

Bram groaned "Yes, two of them, Math and English. We did this project where we had to calculate a bunch of shit and that FUCKING ASSWIPE JUST TAKES ALL THE CREDIT! I FUCKING FAILED THAT. DAMN PROJECT AND HAD TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" He growled, the anger flooded him and the headache pounded. His mind went empty.

 

 

 

Bram came back laying on the ground with the sky peeking through branches above him. He groaned as he rubbed his head. It was throbbing as it always did whenever he woke up. Garrett was sitting across from him "Oh look, Bram's back!" He said.

Bram groaned as he sat up "Please tell that I didn't do anything bad," he begged.

Garrett shrugged "Well you kind of broke a bleacher, broke the fence again, and then ran off when Simon showed up," he replied.

Bram wanted to die "Great, even as a monster I still run off when Simon is around," he said.

Garrett laughed at the comment "It was kinda weird, you just stopped, turned around and left, he tried to follow but about three minutes you came back to the soccer field dropped him on the ground and booked it," he explained.

The black boy wanted to die at this point "Please tell me you have a video," he said.

Garrett took his phone out "Yes," he replied and handed it to Bram.

 

 

 ~~the video starts with...~~

Bulk looming over Simon, he was obviously two or three feet taller which made Simon look small. Simon frowned "You broke at Bleacher!" He said.

Bulk raised an eyebrow and looked as if he didn't care "Oh," He said nonchalantly. (Bram blinked at the fact how he sounded.)

Simon gestured to the broken bleacher "That's bad, you have to fix it," he explained.

Bulk looked at the bleacher then back to Simon "How bad?" He asked.

The blond made an odd noise "Like really bad, you could get caught or something worse."

Bulk seemed distressed about that. He moved past simon towards the discared bleacher, it was bent and out of shape. The taller hoisted it up with one hand and carried to back towards the other bleachers. He placed it down and looked back at Simon "Fix, better now?" He said in a questionable manner.

Simon stared "Yeah i-"

Bulk started walking away "Done, go now," he interrupted. Simon followed him pass the treeline and into the forest.

The video moved a bit as Bulk came out with Simon tossed over his shoulder. Simon was trying to fight against his carrier (Garrett and Bram laughed at the sight) until the taller placed him on the ground. Bulk patted Simon's head "Stay." He warned. He stood again but instead of walking, he ran and was gone faster than the phone registered.

~~The video ends~~

 

 

Bram handed the phone back "Just what I need in my life, turning into that Bulk guy," he said.

Garrett shrugged "You seemed pretty okay until you started cussing, that could be a warning," he tried as a reassurement.

Bram sighed "Yeah a _get me out of here or things are going to crap in the next minute_ warning," he countered, there was a distinctive heat in his stomach.

Garrett held his hand out to help his friend up "We could do testing stuff to find out more about Bulkster," he suggested.

Bram looked at him "Don't call him that," he said in a monotone voice.

Garrett mafe a check signal with his hand in the air and a clicking noise "No nicknames, those make you angry," he teased.

Bram shoved his friend "Shut up," he replied while smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's more open to being gay with his friends sooo that's with the whole Simon's got a crush scene.

Simon was surprised that the school didn't say anything about the broken fence. It felt odd going to school that Monday and acting as if he didn't spend his weekend interacting with a destructive force.

Bram showed up to school as if he hadn't left Friday without telling anyone. They ran into each other on their way to the chem lab "Oh hey Simon," Bram greeted.

Simon smiled "Hey, it's great seeing that you lived," he replied jokingly.

Bram smiled as his face darkened "Yep," he squeaked.

They walked to Chem in silence, moving past the slowly crowding hallway. Simon kept noticing that Bram would glance over at him as if the other was planning in say something. After like the 500th glance, Simon spoke up "So how was your weekend?" He asked.

Bram looked ahead "It was good, didn't really do a while lot," he replied.

Simon nodded as he continued through the door "Yeah, I didn't do a lot either," he lied. If he knew the soft and awkward silence known as Bram, Simon would have told him the truth. He would have told him meeting about Bulk and the few things that happened after meeting him. Simon sat at his seat "So Mrs. T said we can come in after school again today to make up the grade," he said.

Bram nodded "We really need to do that, sorry about not coming in Friday," he replied.

Simon shrugged "It's fine, I don't blame you for not showing up," he reassured. The blond fidgeted "How did we fail that lab? I wasn't there that day," he asked.

Bram looked at the desk "I accidentally bumped into another kid getting the chemicals for it and spilled them on my shirt," he replied.

Simon nodded slowly as he thought it over "At least you're okay," he said.

Bram smiled as he nodded "Yeah, guess you could say that," he muttered.

As class progressed, Simon couldn't help but watch as Bram had the far off look whenever he zoned out or the way he stuck the tip of his tongue out of his mouth as he wrote down the class notes. When the class lab begun, Bram had placed his pencil behind his ear. Simon hadn't realized until he caught himself staring at the way Bram hummed while reading the directions to himself. Oh no. _OH NO._

 

Simon draped himself over the table at lunch "I want diiiiieeee," he said.

Leah and Abby looked at him with quizzical expressions "What's up?" Leah asked.

Simon pointed to where Garrett and Bram stood. The two got it immediately. Abby smiled "Awwww Siwon got a cwush on Bwam," she said teasingly. Simon groaned loudly to himself.

The two guys sat down. Garrett looked at Simon "You okay?" He asked.

Abby smiled "He has a cwush on-"

Simon sat up "Nothing, I like air," he interrupted. Abby smiled at him slyly like an all knowing cat. Bram was staring down at the table with a soft blush on his cheeks. Simon fought down the urge to blush but smiled a little bit.

After a moment Bram stood up "I need to go," he said. Garrett stood up and they left quickly.

 

 

Bram paced across the soccer field. He took deep breaths as the fire lit in his stomach and the headache had begun. His heart was racing as well. It was beating fast and almost in sync with the soft pounding of his headache. Simon had a crush on somebody. What if it wasn't him? What if it was somebody else? He frowned as his heart clenched painfully and the headache became worse. He clenched his jaw. What if it was somebody who didn't care for Simon like he would? The headache ceased as Bram felt his thoughts shut down again as Garrett said something.

 

 

Bram woke up staring up at branches and patches of sky. Somebody was calling his phone. It was Garrett "Hey," he said.

There was shuffling "Dude, where are you?" He asked.

Bram took in his surrondings "I think the same place from last time?" He suggested.

More shuffling "Okay, give me a bit and I'll show up," he replied. The call ended.

After a bit, Garrett showed up. Bram was rubbing his head "What happened?" He asked.

Garrett shrugged "The bell rang and I hid you in the ball storage, by the way you are stubborn, but I got back and you weren't in there," he replied.

Bram pressed his lips into a thin line "That wasn't me," he countered.

Garrett tossed a shirt and some shoes at him "You both are still in the same person," he said.

Bram pulled the shirt over his head "Whatever, how long was I as him this time?" He asked.

Garrett looked away "School ended fifteen minutes ago," he replied.

"WHAT?"

 

_Previously,_

Simon hadn't seen Bram at school for the rest of the day. No texts, no quick call, nothing. He had called Bram's cell phone a few times but never got a response. He was leaving after school when he heard the banging. Simon went to investigate which lead him to the ball storage. The banging sounded odd like a ball was hitting the wall. The door was blocked off with a chair. Simon pushed the chair away and opened the door. Bulk was throwing a basket ball at the wall and letting it bounce down from the ceiling back to him. He looked over to Simon, Bulk waved "Smaller," he said.

Simon blinked "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

Bulk threw the ball at the wall "Waiting," he replied.

Simon cocked an eyebrow up "Waiting for what?" He asked.

Bulk shrugged as he tossed the ball again "Other say he come back when day end," he replied.

Simon walked inside "Well you should probably get out of here, unless you wanna get caught," he warned.

Bulk looked at Simon "Who?" He asked.

Simon shrugged "Other people who aren't as welcoming to a tall blue shirtless guy because, trust me, you aren't that welcomed in public," he explained.

Bulk stuck his tongue out and looked less than pleased. He got out off the ball storage and stretched his arms over his head. Simon was still uncomfortable with the fact that he was tall and shirtless. Bulk ruffled Simon's hair "Going now, stay," he said.

Simon didn't protest as Bulk walked towards the woods. The blond sighed and left. A thought lingered though, who had gotten Bulk in there? He mentioned somebody else had told him to go inside but rlthat meant somebody knew Bulk hung around the school's soccer field.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Bram wanted to die. Oh god somebody kill him. He was going to talk. tO. SIMON. SPIER. HIS CRUSH.

Downside? It was about Bulk. Of course it was about Bulk, because even as himself somehow Bulk was in the way.  Bram took a deep breath. He needed just a little help. Just talk a little. Get out a few words that he knew about Bulk and that Simon knew.

 Simon rounded the corner and stared at him with confusion "Bulk? Um why are you here?" He asked.

Bram tilted his head "Bulk-" he noticed it, how his voice was oddly deep. That couldn't be right. Bram smiled "Not uh... Not Bulk..." He said.

Simon snorted, that was beyond adorable.

Bram couldn't believe he was talking to Simon. He placed a hand to his chest "Am not Bulk, si- si- smaller. Am someone," he added. Weird, why couldn't he say Simon's name? What was he to tell Simon what his name was without giving himself away?

 Simon looked surprised "Oh wow that is the most you've said," he quiped.

Bram felt himself blush "Thank I's tries hard," he replied. He wanted to die.

Simon smiled "So um since your, you know, you right now could I maybe know your real name?" He asked.

Bram looked away "Ah, Abra-herm." How did he mess up with his own name???

Simon laughed at the pronunciation of the name "Hahaha, alright Abraherm," he said.

Bram felt a blush dance across his face as he tried keeping himself composed. Now that he thought it over, why did Simon ask for his name? How could he not recognize him if they had sat at the same table for nearly-

Garrett came towards the soccer field when he stopped "Shit!" he bolted for the bleachers.

Simon turned to see who had said that "Crap wh-"

Bram, not sure what he was doing, grabbed Simon by his shoulders and quickly held him in place "It fine. Nothing! Nothing!" He said.

Simon stared at him "Seriously Bulk somebody probably just saw us- saw yo-"

 Their lips met as Bram stifled him with a kiss. His blood was rushing pounding in his ears as his eyes were close shut tightly. As fast as Bram started it, lazing for what felr like forever, Bram ended it.

Simon looked surprised. His eyes were wide open and his mouth parted just a bit that Bram wondered if he tapped them the rest of Simon's mouth would open.

Bram wasn't intent on finding out and instead turned tail and booked it before either could process what the fuck just happened.

 --------

Simon laid on his bed at home. It was night. Like dark time night. He wasn't really focused on that but more on the fact that Bulk kissed him like mouth to mouth, eyes clenched shut, movie magic kiss.

His fingers brushed over his lips again. He could still feel it. The way that-

Nope, shut down, back off, abort.

Simon flushed as he grabbed his pillow and covered his face. First, he gets a crush on Soft, Sweet Bram and now, a crush on Tough, Mysterious Bulk! Could his life get any worse?

  _Bink_

Simon rolled over and grabbed his phone. Who could be texting him this late at night?

**Unknown Number:**

Hi Simon! It's um... It's me Bulk! Well not really me in my Bulk form but me as my normal, not blue, human self! Anyway I wanted to tell you I am so sorry about the kiss earlier! I didn't realize what was happening until after I did it! Hopefully you'll forgive me?

 

Simon blinked. How did he get this number? Did that mean Bulk or whoever he really was knew him somehow? He wrote back a quick response.

 **Simon** :

Hey Bulk! If that really is you.... It's fine, I was just as surprised by it as you were! Anyway not to be rude but how did you get my number?

**Bulk(?)** :

Oh I know somebody who has it. They're a close friend of mine and they gave me the number so I could tell you I was sorry.

**Simon** :

Is this the same person who locked you in the ball storage?

 **Bulk(?)** :

Maybe so ;)

**Simon** :

Haha, alright I'll trust that you are Bulk. So do you know about anything that happened besides us kissing?

**Bulk** :

No, normally I don't remember. It's kinda like how (I cannot believe this is my example) Bruce can't remember anything as Hulk. This was the first time I knew what was happening.

**Simon** :

Well at least that explains why you weren't your normally stubborn self. Any other time you wouldn't have cared if somebody tried spotting you.

**Bulk** :

>:O I am not Stubborn! I just know that I could probably through that person into the sun if I felt like it.

**Simon** :

Bulk, that illegal!

**Bulk** :

Bulk does not obey the law!

Simon snorted. The way the message was typed felt like Bulk had actually said it.

  **Simon** :

So next question, why are you up so late? Did the kiss keep you up?

**Bulk** :

Ugh yes! I didn't know if you were awake or not, so I sent it hoping you wouldn't see it until morning!

**Simon** :

Lol it's fine, the kiss kept me awake too. We should call it a night, school is tomorrow and all.

**Bulk** :

Alright, Sweet dreams Si.

**Simon** :

You too, don't do anything illegal!

**Bulk** :

No promises!

 


End file.
